


"Just" Friends

by ErraticRhapsody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lance Pining, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticRhapsody/pseuds/ErraticRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk is crushing on this lovely lady and it's up to Lance to become the perfect wingman! But...will his selfishness get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just" Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fonbella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/gifts).



> I've never written a fanfic before lmao. Have mercy. This is purely for fun and for Fonbella over at [tumblr](https://fonbella.tumblr.com/post/149163339607/give-me-more-passionate-hances-soft-caring-and). I blame her!  
> Enjoy~

He couldn't be sure when it all started. How many years ago? Was it when they had first bumped heads on the playground at daycare? Maybe the time when he crashed his dad's car into the neighborhood stop sign while taking it for a joy drive? Or maybe, just maybe, it was when he got dumped for the first time?

Whenever it started, one thing was certain: Hunk had always been there for Lance. Always.

That big lug had always been the giant teddy bear to hold him close when he was just too tired to fake a smile anymore. He was forever the doting mother that made sure he got enough to eat, and whenever he forgot his lunch, Hunk was always eager to share. And, holy cow, did he make the best fucking cobbler Lance had ever sunk his teeth in. 

This guy, Hunk, has been his best friend for as long as he could remember. This guy, had always had his back. And currently, as deep pools of blue stared at the beaming snuggle monster in front of him, he had only just realized how much Hunk had done for him over the years. And just how much he needed to give back. 

“Yeah, and she's got the sweetest smile. And oh, gosh, these arms like you wouldn't believe! She could probably bench you, Lance!”

Lance was quickly snapped out of his wave of thoughts as Hunk said his name. “Oh really? Well, if she's as cute as you say she is she can bench me anytime~” Eyebrows waggled in his friend’s direction, coaxing a bellow of laughter out of the man. Ah, that laugh was like being enveloped in a nice patch of sun. 

“Oh, Lance, you always crack me up,” Hunk managed to get out while wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, unable to fully reel in his chuckle. God, all Lance wanted to hear was that laugh. To make sure his bestie was full of joy. 

The air around them fell silent with no jokes to fill the void as Hunk’s rumbling laugh faded. He gripped the edges of his barely touched hot chocolate, eyes heavy with a sudden somberness to them. 

Lance was quick to catch the shift in expression. Damn it, Hunk, don't look so defeated like that. You were going to make him cry and that would destroy his totally Mr. Suave rep he had going. It had taken him all of their freshman year of university to even get remotely there. 

A loud slurping filled the empty space around them, “Soooo…” Lance dangled his iced caramel macchiato in his right hand, “You really like her, huh?” Though his expression was a mixture between curiosity and boredom, one eyebrow cocked, his mind was swarming with worry. What if Hunk got a girlfriend? What if Hunk left him behind? What if they couldn't hang out anymore or go on late slushie runs at 3:00 in the morning? What if…what if Hunk didn't need him as much as Lance thought he did? 

Feelings inside him swelled. They had always been together. Even when Lance had his own girlfriend or boyfriend,they were still close. Nothing could break their bond. Hell, Lance had even been accused of having feelings for his friend. Ridiculous. They were just really, really close buds. Hunk understood him in a way no one else did. It was totally normal.

So why was he worrying at all? They would be just fine. Just like they always were. 

Hunk rubbed a calloused thumb against the white, paper tumbler, “I...I do. She's...She's really great, Lance.”

Jaw crooking to the side it was easy to see Lance was thinking and whatever he decided he wasn't going to change his mind. “Alright!” His empty coffee was slammed onto the table, ice clicking together, “I'll help you. Hunk, my man, we are going to get you a date.” A wide, toothy grin plastered itself to Lance’s mouth, betraying the small swirling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
